Don't Promise Me Happiness
by Blood's Fire
Summary: Inu-yasha chooses Kikyou, but not before confessing his love for Kagome. Moving on, she goes to school. The new kid may be more to her than she thinks. "Did you see his hair!" "What dye did he use?" "I dunno, didn't ask." "He's so hot!"
1. I Can See

Inu-yasha chooses to go to hell with Kikyou, but not after confessing his love for Kagome. They part, and Kagome is broken hearted. When she returns to school, there are two new kids. "Did you see his hair?!" "How'd he get it that color?!" "And his eyes?" "I'm sure they're contacts." Kagome's unkempt head rose from her frail arms. Could it be? How could he be here?

I am defeated.

Completely torn apart.

How kindly I was treated

by the one who broke my heart.

.........................................................

I am defeated. Completely torn apart. How could the most important person in my life betray me? How could the one person that made it all ok, leave me? My life is incomplete without his face. My world is inside out from where it needs to be. I need him. And he needs me.

Kagome buried her face in her skinny hands. It had been nearly a week now, but time went by so slowly without him on her windowsill. Her mother and brother were so worried about their Kagome, who hadn't eaten in days. Her hair had long lost it's gleam, and her limbs were as fragile as ever.

Kagome's eyes sunk into her sockets that had turned a dark blue from exhaustion. Her delicately structured nose jutted out painfully from skin that was stretched too tight over bone. Kagome, the once angel of innocence, was now a miserable wretch, wallowing in her own misery over a selfish man.

"A selfish man who loved me." She murmured. For the countless time that day, she revisited her little world where it happened, where she was torn mercilessly from her happiness.

,,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,

"Kagome, I really have to tell you something..." Inu-yasha pleaded with the nearly seventeen year old girl. "It's really important."

"If it's about Kikyou, I've heard enough." Kagome said stubbornly. Why was he so persistent today anyway?

"It's about her, but it's also about you." He muttered. This was going to take more courage than he thought. Inu-yasha really didn't want to leave her. She'd be so upset, but he had made a promise to Kikyou. He had promised.

"I'm listening." She said with her back to him.

"I'm going away... for good. Now that the jewel is complete, and in safe hands, I have to fulfill-" he stopped, for she had spun around, and the look on her face was heart-wrenching.

"You... You're leaving...?" Tears began spill from her eyes. She couldn't hold them back. After all they had been through together, he was just going to leave her? Just like that?

"Kagome, I have no choice...!" He said pleadingly, trying to prevent an onslaught of 'sit's. "If I hadn't made the promise, I'd stay here... I..." The moment had come, and his courage was failing him. Just say it, you're never going to see her again.

"But..." She whimpered, bringing a hand to her mouth. "What about..."

"Kagome, I need to say it! I love you! I've loved you since... since... I can't remember, but it's there. Please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Be happy!"

"But how can I be happy?!" Kagome screamed to the forest. "I need you." (A/N: bold, I know, but she is PISSED.)

"Kagome, I..."

"Just go away. Leave already. You're just making it hurt worse." She cried into her hands, slumping to the ground at the base of the tree.

He sat beside her, and took a deep breath. He was going to try something so bold, that even he was doubting it would work. Inu-yasha picked up her chin, and kissed her.

,,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,'',,''

It had been too short. I was shocked out of my wits when I felt his lips upon mine. I couldn't move, not with the sparks shooting down my spine to my toes. How I regretted not kissing him back, for when I did not respond, he quickly got up and left me. That was the last time I ever saw him. Now, when I think back to how we were, I can't help but shed a bitter tear. My sorrow is beyond crying now. It's pointless to cry when no one will hear you.

I remember sitting up in the sacred wood, talking endlessly about battles to come. How I watched his lips move as they formed each sound of fluent Japanese. I remember those golden eyes that pierced me so deep, I felt he was gazing into my soul. And most of all, I remember the feeling of that one kiss. Most of the girls say how kisses are supposed to be soft and sweet as the lips glide over yours.

To me, Inu-yasha's last farewell was rough, his chapped lips held the wildness that he was. The rough soul of his being. I wish I could remember it so well that I could visit that moment forever. That moment that I had been waiting for. That one kiss that made my life whole, but at the same time empty as the sky that stretches beyond our searching eyes.

Someone has come to disturb me. I hope it's not mom. Her worried looks make me so sick.

"Kagome? Kagome, dinner's ready." Her mother said gently through the locked door. She had been a fool to let Kagome have a lock.

Don't they know that I'm not hungry? I don't get hungry anymore. And yet, as I think this, the aroma of food awakens the hunger. I will eat. He told me to be happy. I will be happy... for him.

"I'll be right out, mum." Kagome managed out of her dry mouth. She hadn't had water in days as well.

Miss Higurashi sighed in relief. The missing hanyou was concerning her as well. She had no idea why her daughter was acting so strangely. It had something to do with the demon that she traveled with. Usually in a matter of days, he would be stomping through her living room demanding where Kagome was. What on earth happened?

Kagome slipped on a sweater to hide her self-inflicted bruises and cuts, and walked shakily down the stairs that led to the dining room. Souta and jiijii were silently eating, and only the sharp clicks of chopsticks could be heard. For the first time in ages, Kagome ate. She loaded up her bowls and plates, and ate like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Miss Higurashi was overjoyed.

"Kagome, I know you are upset, but it's worrying us. We don't know what happened. If you're not ready, it's all right." She said with a smile.

"Mum..." Kagome muttered, suddenly stopping her rapid inhalation of the edibles. "I... He... He went away. With Kikyou." She said slowly, feeling the familiar lump in her throat. 'I'll never see him again.'

Miss Higurashi gave her poor daughter a sympathetic look, and turned back to the miso soup. "I'm so sorry, dear. I wish there was something I could do to help. I know how you were so attached to that boy."

"I wish there was something we all could do." Kagome muttered, sipping down some tea. It burnt, even though it was only warm. "I'm finished. Mom? I want to go back to school."

"You don't have to..." Miss Higurashi said in wonder. Why would her daughter want to go back...?

"I want to mum. I want to forget about him." 'How could I ever forget him?' "I want to lead a normal life." 'Nothing's going to be normal from now on.'

"I understand."

...............................................

All right, that was the opening for the plot. I'm SO sorry about all the other ones that I have yet to complete, but I can't help it when an idea pops in my head.

lRead

lAnd

lReview.

l

l

V


	2. The Knife In My Hand

Here it is! My second chapter. Sorry it's so short.

................................................................................................

I sit and stare at the wall opposite of me. I don't know how I will face the stares and questions at school. All I know is that there's something there for me. I can feel it. The knife in my left hand quivers slightly. I used to be able to cut myself so easily. It wouldn't hurt. But now... I remember some of his last words.

::Be happy::

And so I shall. I will be happy, I will go to school and thrive like any other good little girl.

Kagome let the knife fall to the floor with a clang. Leaving it there, she pulled on her sweater, and walked down the stairs to lunch. Someone may find it, and someone may accuse her of self-mutilation, but she didn't cut herself. Not this time, anyway.

"What's for lunch, mum?" Kagome asked slowly, kneeling in front of the low table. Dishes were all ready set.

"Oden. Remember, that's your favorite." Since Saturday when Kagome ate dinner, her flesh was slowly returning to her bones. Her eyes that had been sunken in were slowly filling out, and she was turning into the beautiful girl that she was.

"Yeah, I remember..." 'the first time he...' Kagome shook her head. "It's my favorite."

"Good, it's almost done, can you go get Souta?"

"Sure."

Kagome trudged weakly up the stairs, and paused at the top. Her strength was barely near to returning.

"Souta. Lunch." She managed weakly. Soon she would be in shape, like she had been with... him. She swallowed the lump that rose in the back of her throat.

"Sis, you ok?"

"Yeah..." She said shakily. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You don't look so good..."

Kagome nodded, and threw a hand over her mouth. Souta jumped out of the way as she stumbled to the bathroom. Her skinny legs sprawled out on the floor as she retched into the toilet. Since she had started eating, it was harder for her body to accept food.

My body will get used to it. People are meant to eat. I am meant to eat. I glance around for a towel, and wipe my mouth on the back of my hand. There, that white one... The one I had walked into my room wearing. I found this extremely amusing at the moment, and giggled into the toilet bowl. That was the time when I walked into her room with only a towel.

She washed her face and hands in the sink and brushed her teeth. They felt all gritty from the acid in her stomach, and her mother always told her that it could rot her teeth.

Kagome spit out the frothy minty stuff and grinned in the mirror. She looked like a skull. Kagome suppressed a sob. Inu-yasha would be so upset if he saw her like this.

"I'll make it better. I'll get healthy." 'For you.' She threw the towel down on the toilet seat, and walked with trembling legs down to a burbling bowl of Oden.

I did not eat much this time at lunch, just because I was still queasy from my little 'encounter' with the toilet bowl. Souta, on the other hand, was inhaling the stuff at an incredible rate. I fought the smile that cracked my lips.

Miss Higurashi hid her own smile with her napkin. Her daughter was finally turning back to her smiley self. Something had happened. Her hope was strangely renewed.

"Gochisousama deshita." Kagome said with a slight bow of her head. This means something along the lines of 'I'm done eating now.' Or 'May I please be excused.' Her mother nodded, and Kagome took her bowls out to the kitchen. School would be starting tomorrow.

'Something's there. I can feel it.' She thought with a grim look. What exactly, she didn't know. 'Fate. It's definitely fate. This was fated to be, so I shall fulfill it. Even if it means abandoning my feelings for Inu-yasha.'

He's dead any way. He went to go spend his time with Kikyou in hell. I can't bear thinking about him being forever tortured. He doesn't deserve it. Thoughts like these have gone through my head for ages. Why can't I just forget about him and move on?

'Because you love him' 

Kagome snorted. 'Loved, he's dead now.'

'_Just because he's dead, doesn't mean your love has died as well.'_

Kagome finished her dishes, and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand shakily. He hated it when she cried.

........................................................................................................................

Okay, so I know they're short, but I'm reluctant to keep on writing if no one responds. Until I get sixteen reviews, I don't think I should continue. It will get better, but it is a bit Angsty, so hold onto your hats. Plus, once she meets... the boy, the rating may change, so buckle up as well. C'mon, that's two chapters, so if I can get six new reviewers to review on each chapter, it'll all be fine. (At this point I have Four Reviews) THANKS.

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	3. Shaking Like My Injured Heart

I feel all of my tensed muscles relax against the supportive, yet supple mattress. This is the time I always look forward to, the sleep. Away from the pain of the real world. Not to mention, this is the only time I am allowed to visit Inu-yasha. In my mind, he is alive. At some points during the day, I even can sense him. Before he left me to my misery, I felt him as well. The chilling feeling, like any demon. But his was slightly different. While it made me feel cold, it would always wrap itself around me. He would always try to comfort me through the cold.

Kagome let her eyes flutter closed. Tomorrow morning, she would go to school as usual. She would wear her uniform, which would reveal all of her bruises to the world.

'I'll just say that I had a seizure.' Kagome thought with a smirk. Rheumatism. Those fools had thought she had _Rheumatism_. They would believe anything she told them.

Finally, sleep over took her and she welcomed the dreams with open arms. Every night, she had dreams about Naraku and how it had been before. When she so selfishly tried to take Inu-yasha from his true love. But he said he loved you before he left.

"Kagome! Boil water!"

"No! We all ready ate my lunch box that I packed for us! Don't _tell_ me you're still hungry!"

"Woman, I told you I eat more than you wimpy humans! BOIL WATER!"

"Osuwari!"

"Bitch! I just wanted some fucking ramen!"

"Osuwari! And stay down. Your manners are atrocious."

Sango giggled. Kagome and Inu-yasha had a lot of these 'conversations'. Most of them ended with a pissed off Hanyou in the dirt.

"Manners?! Since when do demons have manners?!" He spat, lifting his head from the mud.

"Hey, you aren't all demon." Kagome snorted. This struck a nerve.

"You know that hurts my feelings, Kagome." He said, not bothering to get up from the ground. Hearing this, Kagome rounded on him.

"Feelings!! You are talking about _feelings_? Since when should _I_ care about _your _feelings?! You haven't cared about my feelings this entire time!"

"Kagome, that's not true." He muttered, slowly getting up from the dirt. Miroku and Sango both looked at Kagome in interest. How well would she take this one?

"You infuriate me, Inu-yasha." She said coldly, crossing her arms. "If you care, why do you always run to _her_ when I need you most?" Inu-yasha's mouth hung open.

"She has a point." Miroku said with a nod. Sango agreed silently.

"Stay out of this, Houshi!" Inu-yasha growled. Sure he was right, they were both right. He, however, would never admit it.

Sango shook her head sadly, and turned back to her heraikotsu. Kagome huffed loudly.

"I'm going to go take a bath. Houshi, if I see you ANYWHERE near the hotspring, I will personally see that your pathetic face is broken." Kagome said sadly. Miroku gulped.

Her dreams usually ended here, but the next night they would continue on. She was slowly re-living her experiences in the Sengoku Jidai.

The next morning, Kagome woke earlier than her usual six AM, and dressed into her uniform slowly. More painful memories swept over her, like that one time he had gotten her to drop her guard. For the first time in ages, she blushed. How dare he take advantage of her feelings! Then he must have known...

Her arms shook violently, and she sat down quickly in her chair.

"Stupid Kagome. You don't need to think about that now. He's gone, and he's always gonna be gone." She ran her fingers through her matted hair, and gazed at her reflection. The kids at school would laugh. What ever, it's not like it matters any way. Kagome sighed miserably, and began stuffing things into her bag. She would start out early for school. Maybe she would stop off at the super market before hand to get some pocky. Shippo always ate pocky.

She sniffed dramatically. Time to go. Kagome hauled her bag over her shoulder, and left the house silently. She heard Souta stir in his room before she shut the door silently.

Then she felt it. The bone chilling aura of-

"Higurashi!"

Kagome spun around. "Hojou?! What-?"

"I was just coming to pick you up, your mom said you were coming to school today. (I've called every day, and she said you were sick.)"

Kagome sweat-dropped, and gave him a 'You are so pathetic' look. Naturally, it just flew over his shoulder.

"Lets walk now, Kagome!"

(A/N: There's no doubt that he was waiting for her all night. Stupid Hojou. Too bad we love him so much, or I would have thrown him away sooner.)

The end (of chapter 3, that is)

I'm SO SORRY! I would have had this out earlier, but I literally had to beat an old lady (my mom) with a stick to get back on the computer! School has started, and I'll have these to you eventually.


	4. But My Soul Still Stands

HI! One of my reviews suggested a plot. YES! There is, indeed, a plot. This chapter will surprise you a bit. (not really, but hey)

Sorry they are so short, I'm having trouble getting time on the computer. HERE IT IS!!

"Hojou... You really don't have to walk me." Kagome groaned loudly, trudging miserably behind the poor clueless boy.

"Oh, I wanted to."

"That's _not_ what I meant." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"_Nothing_."

"Okay. You look thinner, did you catch some kind of flu?" He asked curiously, looking wide-eyed into her face.

"Yes. And stomach worms," She snorted.

"Really?! Gross." He cried childishly, wiggling his fingers in her annoyed face.

"I'm going to stop at the store. My doctor says that I will kill all of their larvae by drinking diet coke. With lime."

"I'll wait for you."

"No, it's fine, you can go."

"If you think I don't want to, I do." He said happily.

"_I_ don't." She snapped, letting the convenience store door close behind her. Hojou shook his head after her.

"Must be PMS." He muttered, continuing on his way. Inside the store, Kagome cried bitterly, wishing that she had just stayed home to die. Why had mom told him? Stupid Hojou, he couldn't read body language worth shit.

She picked out a coke, and put it on the counter grumpily, also picking up a pack of gum. If she were breaking a rule, she might as well break it to her advantage. Stupid school rules. According to the school board, I'm a student until I go home.

Sighing sadly, and wishing that _he_ were here, she pulled out her small pink wallet. Everything looked so happy. Even the man on the bill was smiling. She crammed it in the lady's hands, and walked away without getting her change. Those people needed the money anyway. Smiling at her own thoughts grimly, she continued on her way to school, opening the coke and taking a sip.

She greeted the front of her school with a grimace, and climbed the front stairs slowly. She still had an hour until classes began, so she would wait in her classroom. There will be some dorks there who are always there early.

The lights were on in the classroom, and she opened the door slowly. There was no one there. Shrugging lightly, she dumped her brief case onto the chair beside her and sat with a 'fwump'. Kagome pulled out her sketchbook, and began to make a face. It was square, with a strong jaw. She drew the lines for the eyes and nose lightly, and sketched the hair. She blinked, and added a feature of her own. Ears. So this would be a picture of her Inu-yasha. The eyes turned out perfect, along with his mouth. She drew him with a heavy scowl.

'Just like the old times.'

Then came the red Haori. Sure, the picture was a bit ragged on the edges, but so was he.

"It's good."

Kagome jumped in her seat, and toppled backwards. No one was supposed to be here. Besides... That _voice_.

"What!?" She exclaimed loudly. "What-"

"Jeez, you don't have to freak out, woman. I was just saying your drawing was good." The young man scoffed.

She got up on her elbows and peered into his face. There was no doubt.

"Inu-"

"Kagome! Do you need help?!" Ayame cried, rushing to her friend's aid. Kagome had not noticed, but while she was working, the room had steadily filled with students. Kagome waved off the offer of help, and looked around. Where'd he go?

"Who was that?" Kagome asked uncertainly. "The boy with white hair."

"Oh him. He's the hottest topic of the school! That's Taishou."

"Taishou?"

"Well, that's what everyone calls him. His first name is a little scary."

Kagome leaned in for the little tidbit of information that she had been looking forward to.

"Kagome!" Eri squealed, wringing her friend's hand. "Do you need help getting up? I think that fall gave you some bruises." She said pointedly, staring at the raven-haired girl's scars.

"Eri. What a nice surprise." Kagome grumbled, getting up, and dusting off her skirt. "No, these are old. I had a seizure."

Across the room, a pair of golden orbs watched her. She was lying, and he knew it.

END of chappie! Does Inu know her?? Why is he there? Is it even him? Read the next chapter to have some of the questions answered!

Sorry guys. Next update 30 reviews. I hate to do it, but I need the support. Besides, that's only ten reviewers reviewing for three of my four chapters! You can do it! Yes you can!

--;;;; Teashop. I swear someone's out to get me. Sorry, My computer has 'auto change' and changes 'Taishou' to teashop. Whoever came up with "taishou' as a last name for Inu is a genius. I do not know what it means, nor do I care. PEACE.


	5. Strong Within Me

0o Dear Mary, Mother Of God.... I can't keep up with the reviews! I said last night '30 reviews' and then today after school I was like OO 36!? I can't write that fast! Well, the weekend is here, so I'm free for two days. (But on SAT, I have to go to this BBQ at the Japanese embassy.) I live in Washington DC, and I go to Alice Deal JHS. I am white as a sheet with dirty blonde hair. I am in the ninth grade. There, I said it. Maybe someone will love me finally. PS, I am female.

Kagome glanced around her classroom nervously. He was _here_ in her school. But why? And how?

"Kagome, you look troubled. What is it?" Eri asked with concern. She had noticed the stares from the other classmates.

"It's..."

"Kagome?"

"It's nothing." Kagome felt the tears coming. After he had left her, now he was back again to torment her. Even after she was ready to forget.

Eri and Ayame glared at their fellow classmates, and they all turned away quickly. The two girls thought that it was their doing.

"Anyway, this Taishou guy is a bit scary. He's already beaten some of the guys up here. I'm surprised they haven't suspended him." Ayame said matter-of-factly. The boy across the room has one of his ears perked in their direction. "Also, his name. It's quite frightening. I over heard a conversation he had with the head master. They are telling him his hair is dyed, which is what I believe as well. They say that because his eyebrows are dark. Very strange, very strange."

Eri nodded in agreement ferociously. "He is incredibly attractive though, you must agree."

Ayame grinned. "Oh yes, very attractive indeed."

Kagome picked up her things off the floor silently, as she listened to her friends giggle about _her _Inu-yasha. She packed her colored pencils away in her bag, and closed her sketchpad with a snap. This was really pissing her off.

"Hello ladies..." Came the familiar voice. Kagome stiffened.

Ayame and Eri blushed crimson, and Kagome stood up jerkily. "Excuse me?"

"I said, Hello ladies." He said smugly. He had over heard every word of their conversation, and this new girl attracted him.

"Get out of here." Kagome said grumpily, fighting back her own sheepish grin. Of course, the boy was as hot as ever. He was wearing a black ski cap, and dark shades. Kagome noticed that these items were not allowed. Instead of a navy blue uniform, he wore a black one. She noticed that as well.

"My, my, if it isn't miss 'I draw well'. That was me, wasn't it? Why are you drawing me?"

Kagome glared at him through dark eyes. "It was not you. It was someone _else_. Someone who used to be kind."

He gulped, letting his 'prince charming' act slip slightly. Who was this girl, and why did she cut herself? He would find out by the end of that day.

"I'll see you all later." He muttered, ducking away. Both Eri and Ayame turned on their friend.

"Why'd you scare him off like that?! He never talks to us!"

"Yeah! Just when I thought it was getting good, too!"

Kagome covered her head with her briefcase as if she were guarding herself from verbal abuse.

"I just-"

"Do you know him?!" Eri cried excitedly.

The boy tried to lean in closer to the conversation.

"I..." Kagome dropped her voice. "I think I might... but..."

"Really?! Wow!"

Kagome gave her friends a pained look, and sat in her chair again. The bell had rung.

After her first couple of classes, Kagome and her other classmates trudged outside in the cold. This is just like lunch before Inu-yasha. She opened her neatly packed box and tried to laugh and be happy, but he was on her mind.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Eri asked her quietly. This Kagome was so different from the Kagome she knew. Her hair was scraggly and her eyes were darker. Those dark eyes that held secrets. Some pain unknown to Eri.

"Yeah..." But her voice betrayed her.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Ayame asked tenderly.

"I... I think I just need to be alone." Kagome said, getting up from the table. "I just need to be alone." She left her friends and her food behind.

My own footsteps echo in the halls and in my head. Thoughts scream at each other, and my stomach churns. What's wrong with me? Why's he here? Why can't he just leave me alone with my misery? But at the same time, my heart is thumping in my chest. He's alive... He's alive.

She stopped halfway down the deserted hallway. Someone was following her.

Clifffy! But you probably already know who it is. Okay. Next chapter any amount of reviews! Yay! Have fun; cause the next one is already on its way.


	6. Locked Away In Me

HI! I'm so proud of the amount of reviews that I'm getting! (don't jinx it!) Am I getting reviews simply because it's PG-13? Sorry to all y'all 13-year-olds, but the rating will change as the chapter's progress. Do not worry, though, this isn't any old "C'mon, lets screw!" fic, it actually has a well-thought out plot! Yay!

"Who's there?" Kagome's weak voice echoed through the hallways. The footsteps stopped for a moment.

"It's me, Taishou."

Kagome tensed.

"What do you want?"

"Who are you?" He ignored her question, and stepped forward. "Why do I think that I know you?"

"I can't answer that." She said shakily, tears gathering in her eyes. The lump in her throat would not go away.

Suddenly, he was beside her, and his arms were wrapped around her shoulders. For some reason, he felt that he ought to comfort her. But as he thought it, her frame shook violently, and she broke down, sobbing into him, drinking in his presence.

He was surprised more than anything else. Why was she so depressed, and why was she hugging him back?

Then, the shaking stopped, as well as the sobbing. She just went limp in his arms. His sensitive nose picked up-

"Fatigue."

"Are you sure, Mr...."

"Taishou."

"I'll take that into the record. You say she just collapsed in school?"

"Yes, I took her to the office, and they called the ambulance."

"Does her guardian know of her faint?"

"Not that I know of."

"I see." The doctor clicked his pen professionally, and tucked the clipboard under his arm. "Apparently, Miss Higurashi is severely starved and dehydrated. Are you a friend of hers?"

The boy thought for a moment. "Yes."

"Alright, I'll phone her mother. You may visit her now."

The boy nodded silently, and walked slowly to the door of the girl's hospital room. What was he supposed to say? "Sorry, you just sort of fell over."? He pushed the door open, and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. She was asleep.

Her eyes had dark circles underneath them, and her face was taught in a painful grimace. Something horrible had happened to her. He sat in one of the two visitor's chairs, and watched her face, which was probably quite pretty in its healthy state. Something about this girl drew the curious boy, and he was going to figure out what.

The door burst open, and an older woman ran in hysterically.

"Kagome?! Are you ok? Kagome? Answer me!" The woman knelt beside the girl, and wrung her hand.

The room was filled with commotion that hurt the poor boy's ears, and he fled the scene quickly, waiting outside the small room. The woman must have been her mother.

He made sure his hat was on securely, and made a beeline for the door. Maybe he would visit her later when she was awake. There were some questions that he needed to ask her. Like why was it that her scent was so familiar? So soothing? Why was it that he couldn't remember his past, just that he had been adopted? Why was she reacting to him, and him to her?

He didn't know, but somehow their pasts were tied together.

And why... Why did she know his name? Today in class, she said part of his name. Inu-yasha. His parents had named him that, and he knew why. For what he was. A demon, a beast, a fiend... A monster. Maybe this girl had answers for him concerning his heritage as well.

He opened the door to his apartment, and pulled off his hat. The two ears sitting atop his head were terribly kinked and sore.

"Sorry guys, but I have to wear the hat." He muttered to his aching dog-ears.

"Inu-yasha, is that you?"

"Yeah, Sesshou, don't freak out on me."

Kagome breaking down like that didn't surprise me. Don't worry; the plot is just about to unravel. Wait for the next chapter, cause it'll take a bit of time.

Ok, Next chapter 50 reviews. Not too much to ask. I just want to feel loved, that's all. I love you guys too! LOVE.


	7. My Memories So Dear

OO jeeeeeez. 72?! I said 50! I really can't keep up with you guys! When the week comes, I don't know what I'll do! Okay, so here it is.

"He was there, mom, he was in school!" Kagome lifted her head off the hospital pillow, straining to get out.

"Shh, shh, dear. It'll all be alright." Miss Higurashi said. Her daughter's state of health and delirium was worrying her. How could have Inu-yasha been in Kagome's school? It just wasn't possible.

"No, mom! He was there, he really was!" Kagome screamed, thrashing her arms and legs wildly. Miss Higurashi jumped back.

"Doctor! Bring in the restraints!" cried the nurse who had been working busily at the counter.

"No! I'm not crazy!" Kagome cried, throwing the sheets off her. The doctor came rushing in with the thick white straps. In no time, he had her bound tightly to the bed below her.

"Kagome! Please calm down!"

Kagome growled loudly, and bit at the doctor's approaching hand.

"Kagome, dear, look at me." Miss Higurashi said quietly, leaning forward. Kagome quieted, and turned her eyes to her mother. "I know what happened to you has been a bit difficult to deal with, but you can't forget who you are."

"You know that I was happy when I went-"

"I know." She interrupted quickly, glancing at the doctor. "Just remember that you now have a future."

Kagome turned her head away from her mother. Tears leaked from her deep blue eyes, and not for the first time in her life, she wanted it to all end.

"Just go away." She grumbled.

-------------------------------------------------

The next week, Kagome returned to school looking as healthy as her beaten body and heart could handle. She was not looking forward to when she would see him. She wanted to stay home, but her mother suggested that she go to get back to her normal life.

"Normal life indeed." Kagome muttered, walking up the front steps again. The pull of her curiosity nearly terminated her fear of rejection.

She set her books down on the table and sat down as she glanced around. Through the masses of students crowded at their friend's desks, she could just make out his smiling face. When he turned in her direction and caught her looking, she blushed and turned quickly to Eri.

"Quick, pretend I'm talking to you!" Kagome hissed, scooting closer to her friend. Right now, she didn't need a confrontation.

"What? Oh, hey!" Eri said enthusiastically to the boy that was looming over them.

Kagome made a little 'ack' sound, and fell out of her chair for the second time in two weeks.

Inu-yasha laughed loudly, grabbed her arm, and yanked her back onto her feet. Kagome's light pink blush turned tomato.

"I'm glad to see you're among the living again." Inu-yasha said with a smile.

'So this is what he would have acted like if he didn't have all of those painful memories...' Kagome thought, smiling back slightly. "Me too. Thanks for supporting me earlier... I never got your name." She said cautiously. This was the moment of truth.

"...I really don't like giving my first name..." He muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's ok..." Kagome said quietly. She was disappointed, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"I'll see you all later." He said with another million-dollar smile, and turned back to his desk.

All that day, Kagome could only think about his smiling face, and how happy he seemed. He had never opened up to her like that before, and this was only the beginning. If she was correct, he still had those doggy ears.

Kagome hadn't noticed that Eri was waving her hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Kagome... Anyone in there?" Eri said with a wry smile. "You never explained to us how you know him!"

"I don't." Kagome said back, with a sheepish grin. Her self-esteem and happiness was slowly returning.

He'll never be the same person and I know it. He's lost his personality, the things that made him, him. (A/N: Anyone out there into Chobits, I'm sort of referring to this. Without the same memories, even a clone will lead a different life than it's original.) Like those times when he would visit my house... I remember he'd begin to attack the TV because it talked.

Kagome laughed at her own thoughts, and took another bite of her onigiri. It was her favorite: Salmon.

"You alright, Kag-chan? You're acting a little strange." Ayame said quickly, reaching for one of Kagome's rice balls.

"I'm fine, and no, you can't have one." Kagome said with a smile. Her heart was healing.

"Can I have one, Kag-chan?" said a mockingly high-pitched voice. Kagome spun around.

The boy who had earlier smiled and said he was glad she was ok, was now looming over the three like a shadow.

"What do you want, Inu-"

"I want you to answer a question. Why is it that you know my name?" He growled. There, now she couldn't avoid him. There was a thing about this girl that fascinated him, and he was going to find out what.

There, longer than usual! By half a page. I'm so happy with my reviewers! Thank you so much! --


	8. Caught in a Reservoir of Tears

OMG! I just figured out that my underscores weren't showing up! What else can I use that will show up on the Internet? .............. Ok, I'll use these. Here you are.

.............................................................................................

Kagome gulped, and glanced around for a way out of the situation. She could feel the demonic power aura around him pulsing. That's when she saw it, and the first word that came to her mind emanated from her open mouth.

"Osuwari!"

The poor boy slammed into the ground with frightening power.

"What the _hell _was that?!" He screamed, pulling his face out of the dirt. Kagome backed away from the scene slowly.

"I..."

"Kagome?" Eri asked questioningly. She hadn't seen how the boy got there, but somehow he had ended up facedown in the dirt.

Her friend wasn't the kind of person to beat up on another.

"I think I need to go home now. I'm really sorry, Inu-yasha." She said quietly.

"So you _do _know my name! Why?!" He growled, getting up. And why the hell do I crash into the ground at the command 'sit'?

"I'll see you guys later." Kagome said, picking up her lunch box. He wasn't the one she loved. Not anymore.

"Get back here, wench!" He cried, stomping after her. He wouldn't let her get away so easily.

She ignored him and kept walking. This is trouble. Finally, she reached the large double doors that lead into the school. He followed after her.

I can hear his footsteps follow my own, and I fight the emotions that rush through my heart. This is Inu-yasha... yet... He was so different. So much kinder.

"Kagome?"

Her head snapped up.

"Oh, hey Hojou." The footsteps behind her abruptly stopped.

"Are you feeling better?" Hojou asked, concerned, thus starting a conversation. Inu-yasha shrank into an empty doorway.

'Damn, she has a boyfriend!' Inu-yasha cursed in his head.

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling well the other day..."

"I saw that strange boy running down the hall with you. I wished it had been me." Hojou said quietly.

"Hojou..."

"I never really told you, but I've liked you seriously for some time. Ever since you got sick for those weeks on end." He said to his shoes. Kagome blushed.

"I... I don't know what to say!"

"Do you want to come somewhere with me on Saturday?" He asked quickly, scared of her answer. Inu-yasha felt a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Umm... You know... I really haven't been feeling well recently... I think I need to get some rest."

"That's fine. Please tell me if you can do something later." Hojou looked heart-broken.

"I'm really sorry, Hojou. I'll catch you later!" She gave him a reassuring smile, and walked back in the direction she came.

"See you later!" He smiled back, and continued on to the library. Kagome let out the breath she had been consciously holding. Inu-yasha waited until Hojou was well out of earshot, and grabbed the girl's wrist from behind. This one was not escaping him.

A clawed hand stifled her short scream, and she was dragged back into the shadows of an empty classroom.

"You _will_ tell me what you are hiding." He growled in her ear. She whimpered in response, and he let her go.

"I'm not-"

"I know you're hiding something from..." He broke off, his golden eyes widening.

"Tell me this, Inu-yasha. When you become a full demon with the help of the shikon's power... Will you still be who you are?" A dark-haired monk asked, his face pacified. Inu-yasha started.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Inu-yasha..." The man gave a tired sigh, and shifted in his bound right arm. "...Have you seen _anyone _perform heroic acts with a shard of the jewel?"_

_Inu-yasha pursed his lips. "No..."_

"_Then might that not mean, that in exchange for gaining the power of the jewel..." The monk paused, glancing into Inu-yasha's wide eyes. "...The bearer loses his soul..."_

The boy shook his head thoroughly. Where the hell did that come from? He looked around. Before he had been in a campfire... there was something missing. Now he was in a dark room, but the thing that he always had a nagging in the back of his mind for was there.

"Ka... Kagome?"

"What is it?" She asked, mildly concerned.

"You were a part of my past... right?"

She hid her eyes behind her bangs. "Yes."

"What's the Shikon?" He asked. She snorted.

"I thought I'd never hear you say something like that."

"So you do know me."

"Quite well, Inu-yasha." She looked up at him through dark eyes. "It is what has caused me so much torment. If you would please allow me to leave... I think these things need to be revived themselves."

She turned from the room, and slammed the door shut.

'I forgot to ask her who the monk was.' Inu-yasha thought. This girl had obviously hated him in his past... 'But why can't I remember?'

...................................................................

Longer than usual by nearly a whole page! YAY! I hope you guys are getting the gist of this. Some reviewers say this isn't original, but I'm getting to it. It's not gonna be one of those fruity 'kiss-and-make-up' fics.

LOVE


	9. Don't Cry on Me

Well, This chapter should reveal a lot for most. Here you go.

...................................................................

The next few days of that week passed quickly, and Kagome finally thought she had returned to about as normal as she could get. Considering her lost love came back to life and was attending her school, everything was just jolly.

Inu-yasha had hung back for a couple of days, and it worried her. Usually he would be all in her face, demanding that she speak. Something had shaken him that day, and she could tell. He had just asked out of the blue what the Shikon jewel was, which meant he would soon be remembering more and more of their past. That weekend there was a school dance, which usually took place within the first few weeks of school.

Unfortunately, Hojou had beaten Inu-yasha to the girl.

"Hey Kagome!" Hojou cried to his friend, hurrying beside her in the hallway. "There's a dance Saturday, want to come?"

"Of course."

Naturally, Kagome thought he was asking her if she was _going_. He thought he was asking her to go with _him_, a minor miscommunication that would cost her a major disappointment.

That week rolled around quite quickly, and Kagome was worried if it would squish her mercilessly. On Friday, Hojou had come to confirm his 'date'. Murphy's law was well in place, as Inu-yasha strode down the hallway to do exactly the same thing. The result was a death glare and an upset woman.

"I'll pick you up at eight." Hojou said quickly, eyeing the approaching silver-haired boy.

"Huh?" Kagome looked confused. "Pick... me up?"

"Kagome?" Inu-yasha's voice in her ear startled her.

"Oh, hi Taishou!" Hojou said quickly, reaching for Kagome's arm.

"What's going on?!" Kagome cried, taking a step back from the over-possessive men.

"I just wanted to ask if you would go the dance with me, Kagome." Inu-yasha said easily, flashing a sexy grin in her direction. Hojou flushed.

"She's already going with me." He said sharply, loosing his 'I'm stupid' look.

"I am?" Kagome asked him quietly, looking between the two boys.

"Yes, remember when I asked you yesterday?"

Inu-yasha cursed himself for not gathering his courage earlier.

"Not... oh no! I thought you were asking me if I was...! This is horrible! I'm so sorry, Inu-yasha, I already said yes to Hojou..."

His self-pride broke and his self-pity rose. Her eyes told him she was telling the truth. "It's ok."

"I'll see you there, though." She said, waving sadly.

"Yeah... See you there..." He said to her back, as she walked down the hall next to that 'weenie'. (A/N: compliments of "InuKagLOTS o'KIDS")

For some reason, he felt strange. Like she had betrayed him.

"_If we don't act quickly, that bastard Miroku will steal all of the shards!" Inu-yasha yelled at a mysterious girl in a short skirt. She looked so familiar._

"_Why do you hate him so much...?" She asked innocently, gazing back into his angry golden eyes. That face was haunting his memories, but every time he tried to get a closer look, it vanished._

"And you like drooling lechers like him?" He asked her incredulously, bringing his face closer to hers.

"_I love 'em!" She said, fighting to keep her face straight. _

"... _What?!"_

Inu-yasha blinked. He had another one of those daydreams. These things were starting to get a little scary. He glanced around him. Apparently it had lasted longer than he thought. Everyone was in his or her class. There was something missing. Something was missing from his heart. Like a chunk of soul that he had lost under the couch, it must have been that girl. Her grey eyes seemed so familiar.

He ran to his room, fighting the stream of emotions that coursed through him. Something about his past was painful. As he ran, his necklace came out from under his shirt. The beaded rosary that his adopted parents had said was in his safety deposit box. The one thing his parents had left him with. He stuffed it back underneath his collar angrily. Sometimes he resented his parents for leaving him in the first place.

He skid to a halt beside his classroom, and wrenched the door open. The teacher looked up from her books.

"You're late."

Inu-yasha walked past her, and sat loudly in his seat. Kagome looked at him for a moment, then turned back to her work.

Finally, it was Friday. He had already had enough of this damn place. The only thing that made him return was the fact that she was there. He opened his book slowly, and read the text blindly. Without warning, the page was dotted by his tears.

. The Next Day, 8:00

Kagome cursed loudly when she heard the doorbell ring. She still needed to put on her pants, earrings, makeup and shoes.

Hurrying to complete the task at hand, she slipped on her socks, and hit the floor with a crash. She held still for a minute, and then checked herself for injuries. The most she would have is a red cheek, though her body ached from the strange position that she had fallen in. She pulled on her pants from the floor, and pulled her makeup kit to her. Kagome could hear her mother chatting with Hojou happily.

Brushing her hair with her fingers hurriedly, she dashed down the steps, grabbed Hojou's hand, and sped out the door.

"Bye mom!"

Ms. Higurashi stood in the doorway and waved happily. "Have fun, dear!"

Kagome never stopped running, as she made a beeline for the school, Hojou huffing behind her. Her nearly constant training in the Sengoku Jidai had toned her muscles and lungs well, but the recent tragedy had torn her from her exercise.

They stopped in front of the large building, and caught their breath before stepping inside, and handing the man at the front their tickets. Hojou led her to the auditorium, where the bodies of hundreds of students were moving to the music.

"You wait here!" Kagome yelled over the noise. "I'm going to find Taishou!"

She pushed her way forcefully through the crowd, and found him lounging near the food. Kagome grinned. That was so typical of him.

"Hey!" She cried, waving. "You ok? You look sort of sad."

"Who's Miroku." It wasn't a question, but a demand. "I had a... memory. Who's Miroku?" He paused, when her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! I forgot all about them!" She cried frantically, trying to calm herself. Her heart told her that she needed to return immediately, but her logic told her it was unwise to do it now.

"Them?"

"Our... My friends." She said quietly, but his sensitive ears picked it up easily.

"Our? So you do know me."

"Of course I do, how could I ever forget?" She gave him an oddly pained smile, and went back to find Hojou.

...................................................

Longer by one and a half pages! I'm on a roll!


	10. Please

Well, I know how you all seem to stick to this fic like rats to trash, so I decided to make it my first priority. However, my newest edition to the family is quite attention grabbing. Please check it out for my pride's sake. 'Angels & Demons'.

...................................................

Kagome rested her head against chest as they danced slowly to a famous song by Utada. No matter how comforting his presence was, she couldn't get Inu-yasha off her mind. When the song finally ended, she parted with a smile, and went to find him again. What she didn't know was that he was avoiding her.

She glanced around nervously, sensing eyes upon her. Kagome ran into something very fixed to the ground. Rubbing her head, she looked up at the object, and gasped.

"Sesshou-maru?!" She looked around for somewhere to hide.

"That won't be necessary, human." He said coolly, looking slightly flustered. "How'd you know my name, anyway?"

"You don't remember either?" She asked doubtfully. Her own memories of the past seemed to be fading as well, like it had been only one big dream.

"Remember?" He said with a strange look in his golden eyes. "What is there to remember but things of the past? What is that past to you, Kagome?"

"So you do remember!"

"What is here and now is only what is important. Don't let that slip away from you."

"You're making too much sense! What happened to that heartless demon that I met and battled with...?" She wasn't sure how many years. Either it was five hundred and fifty two, or just two.

"I made a drastic change. After Rin..." He let his eyes shift to the ground. "Go find him, he has questions for you."

"Hai..." She turned slowly from him, still cautious of his speed.

When she blinked, he was gone.

....................................

"Why does she act so strangely?" Inu-yasha asked Hojou. Finally, he had the man cornered.

"She said something about her ex-boyfriend. What I think is that she should just forget about him, but clearly she's still madly in love."

"With a betraying bastard? Why?"

"I don't know..."

"Sorry guys." Kagome interrupted, smiling sheepishly. "Either of you want to dance?"

"Yeah, but I want to dance with Ayame. You don't mind, do you?" Hojou said, his eyes wide.

"No, not at all." Kagome said quietly.

When the two were sure that he was a safe distance away, Kagome sidled up to him.

"Tell me, Inu-yasha. Does the picture still shift on the new moon?" She asked him. If it did, he would immediately know what she was talking about.

"How...?!"

"I've... actually, I've known you for a while."

"I feel the same way." He said, hanging his silver head.

Kagome glanced up at him.

"Ever since I saw you that first day, I felt that something I had missed for eternity had come back to me. My past is a blur. All I can remember is that there was something special that I left behind." He placed his face in his hands, and tried to control the emotions that flooded into him all at once.

"But you _did_ leave something special behind, Inu-yasha." She said with a small smile. "You left your heart."

"I don't understand!" He said loudly, his eyes pleading. "Help me!"

"In time, you will recall exactly what happened. Meanwhile, you want to dance?" She held out a hand and on impulse, he took it.

The music was fast, and Inu-yasha felt his heart rate quicken. The girl in front of him was pressed to him fully. This girl was special.

The music ended before he got to enjoy himself, and the DJ began to usher people out of the gymnasium. Kagome clung to Inu-yasha for dear life as the students pushed their way out. When they were outside, the cool air refreshed her immediately. She didn't notice she was still holding his hand. Part of her wanted her old Inu-yasha back, while the other part wanted the softhearted boy who cared.

'Inu-yasha used to care too.'

"Kagome, tonight was fun." He whispered in her ear.

"I know. I had fun too." She turned around, and hugged him heartily. "Don't leave me ever again."

He placed an embarrassed kiss on her head.

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

..................................................

Next chapter, the old Inu-yasha comes out and goes on a rampage.

REVIEW ANGELS & DEMONS _PLEASE! _


	11. I Can't Stand The Truth

I'm so sorry! I'm so overwhelmed by school it took me forever to write this!! Well, Why make you wait.... Right? Here you go.

Kagome buried her face in her arms, and attempted to shut her ears against the deadly drone of her science teacher. Suddenly, without warning, the events of the last couple weeks hit her hard in the stomach. Choking down her sobs so that no one would hear her, she wallowed in her own misery. Why couldn't he remember her-why couldn't he just see the friend that had saved his ass countless times in battle?

She pressed her cold fingertips to her eyes, making spots appear.

::_...please don't cry..._::

Through the dancing lights of her eyelids, she smiled sadly to herself. He hated it when she cried. But it all seemed so ironic, so ironic that it made her want to scream. And yet, it was satanically funny. So she would sit here and laugh, with tears streaming down her face.

It seemed to take forever for the bell that sounded the end of class to ring. She felt like shit, her eyes and head aching from the tears she tried to force down, and she was sure there was a bruise on her arm from where she had pressed her face an hour before. Finally, school was out, and she could go home to the stares of her family.

She sighed loudly, and opened her locker after a third try. Today had been one of her worse days. If only she knew how much worse it would get.

While stuffing her English textbook in her bag- or was it Spanish? - a hand slammed her locker shut, obviously trying to cause her an inconvenience. Without looking up, she thanked the person and zipped her bag casually.

"Look at me, Kagome!"

Startled, she looked up. It was Inu-yasha.

"What?" She said more rudely than she had intended.

"Tell me why I'm wearing fucked up clothes?!" He was in a fit of rage, and he didn't look like he'd be easily calmed.

"What?" This time, her face held an expression of bewilderment.

"Lets go, you have some explaining to do!"

"Wait, you!" She cried, standing up and pointing an accusing finger. "What are you talking about?!"

He turned around slowly, a surprised look on his face. "What am I...? What happened to you?!" He said, looking her up and down. "You look terrible!"

-Shlack- 

Her hand shot out from nowhere, slapping him hard in the face.

"How... How..." She fought for words, her voice quivering. "How _dare_ you!!" She breathed out, her face reddening. Other students stared on their way out.

Inu-yasha was silent, one hand on his stinging cheek, the fact that _Kagome_ had hit him.

"You infuriate me, Inu-yasha Taishou!!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. "Why are you so fucking blunt?!" She pushed past him, wiping the tears from her face.

He blinked twice, and slowly dropped the hand on his cheek to his side.

"That's funny, I don't remember my cheek hurting in French..."

Kagome ran as fast as she could from the hanyou, sniffling loudly. She knew from experience that he could run much quicker than she could ever, so she tried to gain some speed when she ran head long into a very solid object. She squeaked in surprise, and waved her arms furiously to keep her balance. A hand caught the front of her shirt before she hit the ground, and she felt herself be lifted back onto her feet.

"Wh-what?!" She stammered, blinking up at the supposed brick wall that had planted itself right in the middle of the sidewalk. "Sesshou-maru?"

He gave her the usual emotionless glare. She tried not to recoil in fear.

"Ningen... I need to talk to you in private."

"What? Why?" She asked stupidly, straightening her shirt. Why would Sessou-maru care?

"Just come with me, we need to be out of earshot of my dear brother." He said with a slight scowl.

"I thought you were out for his neck!" Kagome snorted.

"Why would I have saved him?"

She gave him a politely puzzled look.

"Just follow me."

Inu-yasha set the keys down on the dining room table, and picked up a neatly written note from his brother.

_Be back at four._

_There's chicken in the oven._

He crumpled up the note, and threw it in the trash. Opening the oven, he stuck his head inside, and inspected the contents. There was a partially eaten chicken in a small pan. He removed it, and wrinkled his nose. If Salmonella weren't such a problem, he would just eat it raw, but Fluffy insisted that it was unsafe. Screw him.

Kagome and Sesshou-maru sat on a wooden bench in a quiet park, Kagome licking some ice-cream.

"Inu-yasha isn't the same person you met two years ago, Kagome." Sesshou-maru said, looking up at the fall leaves. "Let me tell you how it went after you left.

"I smelled death, _his_ death. I also smelled that dead woman. Fury flowed through me, and I wasn't sure why, either. I told myself that _I_ was the one who was supposed to kill him, not that dead bitch.

"I found him, face down in the clearing where she had disposed of him. I could tell that he was dead, his life form held no hint of a heartbeat. My brother, no matter how much I hated him, had been degraded in the worst way possible. Somehow I found the courage to revive him with the Tensaiga, and when he looked at me through those eyes, he smiled.

"He was soulless, and happy. So I took him under my wing. At first he was useless, like a child who didn't know any better, but soon I came to care for him. Soon he began to learn things, almost as if he had completely started over his life. He had no memories of me, you, Kikyou or even his beloved Tetsusaiga.

"After a coulple hundred of years, he was as a soulless demon should be. He killed by my side like it made no difference, but soon the other youkai began to die out. Electricity and computers rushed at us, and I had to find a way to put him under control.

"After he..."

Sesshou-maru stopped, and glanced at Kagome. Her face was pale, and she didn't look like she was listening.

"After he killed a ningen on his way home from work, something had to be done. I took the soul of an unborn child at a hospital and introduced the raged demon to it. He gobbled it greedily, and I had to start all over. I told him that I was his brother, and we were orphans. Our adopted parents died in a plane crash."

Kagome swallowed, and her dry throat unstuck. "Why... Why are you telling me this...?"

"His soul is fighting him. It belongs to a dead child."

"What does that mean?"

"Hell let him out, and there isn't a body to occupy."

End chapter


	12. Anyway

Hooo... I sure did make this confusing, didn't I? ... shit, it wasn't supposed to really go like that. Let me EXPLAIN. IF YOU ARE CONFUSED, READ THIS: Inuyasha's soul was sent to hell... ne? well, because he loved Kagome so purely, somehow he escaped. But his body is already occupied, ne? Welll... If you can't figure it out by now, you are just stupid. ;

oh by the way: read the last of the previous chapter to get this one a little better. ja  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome didn't notice that her ice-cream was dripping onto her thighs. She looked into the emotionless eyes of Inuyasha's older brother. Inuyasha... killed people?

How... How could you let him...Never made a difference to me... really. He droned. Looking at the sky lazily. But that is why I need your help. You are a priestess, no? If I asked you to extract a soul, you could, right?I... I've never done anything like it... She said, wiping herself clean of her ice-cream drips from her legs with a napkin.

I need you to do it, though, Kagome. I need you to extract the innocent soul of a boy that I placed there six years ago.

She looked at her knees.

I'll try.Good. I'm counting on you, miko.Will Inuyasha be back to normal if I do?I... don't think so.What? Then what is the point? Why?You have to realize that the Inuyasha we know has been in hell for at least 567 years. With that, he got up from his seat on the park bench

**:O:** (I'm borrowing this mark from Possession on AFF) love your story! ;)

The next day, Kagome couldn't keep her mind off the task she was given. How was she supposed to remove a soul from a being? It seemed to much like dark magic to her. She frowned and tried to concentrate on her work. Kagome's eyes snapped open.

_No! It wasn't supposed to happen like this! Tears ran down her face. She was clutching Inuyasha's still form to herself and sobbing into his neck._

No... No...

Kagome blinked. What was that? She shook her head free of the image and got up. Coincidentally, the bell had rang. Collecting her things, she didn't notice Inuyasha standing in front of her desk.

He looked at her with his golden eyes. Tell me. Tell me why you ignore me. Tell me why you hate me so much.

Kagome's head bowed to examine her things. Something in her broke at his words.

:_...please don't cry... don't cry..._:

A lump in her throat formed, blocking all speech. Before she could stop them, hot tears splattered the cover of her textbook. Inuyasha looked around and was grateful that there was no one else in the room. Temporarily.

Hey... What's wrong? He put a hand on her shoulder. What ever it is, it can't be so bad... Don't cry.

Her head slowly rose to look at him. A long, long time ago... I was in love with you, Inuyasha.

Taken aback, he blinked. I don't get it.Of course you wouldn't get it! You can't even remember Sango... Miroku... Me...Kagome... please listen to me... He fought out. How did this happen? He'd only known the girl for at least six months.

Just leave me alone. I want to be left alone.Keeping locked up inside wont make it any better! He cried, grabbing her hand. He gasped at the familiarity of the situation.

She snatched her hand away from him. I said was... I was in love with Inuyasha. But you're not him, are you? I want Inuyasha back. When you figure that out, then maybe I'll be your friend. he cried after her, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around. I don't know what you mean... Of course I'm me.You have memories, but your heart and soul is changed. I want my Inuyasha back. The one I fell in love with.I... I don't want you to dwell on someone who's gone. I can be your comfort. Kagome's lower lip trembled.

I don't know what to do, Inuyasha! Tears streamed freely down her face and she grabbed the front of his shirt. I love him... but I think I'm in love with you too... I don't know what... to do...

Students began entering the classroom and stared at the couple.

We can talk about this later. He said, letting her shoulder go and walked out of the classroom. Kagome gathered her things and rushed to the nurse's office. She opened the door and stepped inside. The elderly woman looked up from her papers.

I feel sick. I want to go home. Kagome muttered, her head felt light and disconnected.

Honey... maybe you should lay down, you don't look so good.

**:O:**

Inuyasha was in the middle of math class when he had another daydream.

_Inuyasha was situated near what seemed like an old well. There was the same girl sitting in front of him, looking concerned._

Kagome, are you hurt? he said, putting a gentle hand on the side of her head tenderly.

Wow, you really are sicker than I thought. Kagome said, laughing happily. For the first time, Inuyasha could see her face. She was beautiful and pale, eyes like the sea after a storm.

You could have died out there, Kagome! I was worried about you!My Injuries are nothing compared to yours! She said, her eyebrows furrowing to mar her perfect face. 

But his hand took hers and pulled her into a warm embrace. I was worried about you, Kagome. I thought you were going to die...

A light blush tinted her cheeks.   
That's why I never want you to come back, understand! Kagome let out an ack' sound as she hit the well harshly.

What? Inuyasha?

His expression was grim, and he was holding a large pink-colored jewel piece in his hand. I'll take care of this. He heard her cry as he watched her small form tumble into the darkness.

Inuyasha blinked and realized that he was the only one left in his classroom. Finally, his life was piecing together again. He was finally being able to make sense of what had happened.

Of course, you twit.'

Inuyasha blinked.

  
...

the end of chapter... what is it now? 12? wow, I'm talented. well, I hope you liked my most recent chapter that took me way to long to update. sorry about that.


End file.
